Duke of Guise
Personality The Duke is a no nonsense person who gets straight to the point. He certainly does not bother with formalities or niceties as he sees them as a waste of time. He is power hungry and has the money and intelligence to get what he wants. Early Life Christian de Guise was raised with his parents along with his older sister Marie de Guise and younger brother Claude de Guise in France along with a few other siblings. Season 1 * Toy Soldiers Duke of Guise was first seen on the outskirts of France. He had returned a young boy home to his crying mother, after forcefully recruiting him a year ago. The boy was now dead, the man has come to pay for the boy’s service. However, in this exchange, the Duke of Guise took mothers remaining son. He thanked for her service to her country and promised her son will become a fine soldier. Some time after this he received a letter from his niece, Mary Stuart, requesting his presence at French Court. Christian arrived to be greeted by Francis says his niece Queen Mary. To no surprise, the King, and Queen of France had not come to welcome him. He was not surprised given how they left things, and the two younger royals not to bother with niceties towards him, as he is not interested. He also let them knew, that he already knew King Henry's was unstable. Later the Duke met with the young ambitious Francis, and he began the negotiation of sorts. He agreed to fight for the Crown and win back Calais, but in return, he wanted the position of Lord Majesty of France. The young prince was baffled at his request, as he was seeking a position higher than the one he originally lost. But the Duke knows he got what he wanted. * Higher Ground - (Mentioned) He and his men appeared after Prince Francis had sent three men to find him to inform him that the path to Calais was clear. They quickly took back the city. * Long Live The King Months later, after winning Calais back against the English, the Duke of Guise returns back to French Court, with Prince Francis close to his side. He made sure to stand on the same pedestal as King Henry when they announced their victory over the English. Before the young Francis could say anything, the Duke stepped forwards and gave all the glory to King Henry. Telling him, and his people, that none of this could've been done without the vision of the King. Later Christian was relaxing in his chambers, with one of Catherine's ladies, Lady Gabrielle. He was interrupted by his niece Mary Stuart who requested the room. Catherine's spy, dressed as a maid left, but he requested she return later, to which she obliged. His niece warned him to make sure that the maid knew she would not be forced into anything. Mary and Christian have a short conversation, cautioning each other about French Court. * Slaughter Of Innocence The Duke and Mary have a short conversation, away from prying eyes. He was very aware, of King Henry's state of mind. He warned her that the English were getting restless, and she must present herself as a force to be reckoned with. Season 2 * The End of Mourning Duke of Guise arrived back at French Court, months after fleeing during The Black Plague. He arrived at Court and had a short conversation with his niece, Queen Mary. She scolded him for leaving and leaving her unprotected. He apologized, but Mary wasn't having any of. He briefly talked about the Bourbon brothers, and why Queen Catherine herself having gotten rid of them. Their conversation was short lived, as Queen Mary's presence was required. Mary told him he was uninvited, only family was to attend. He later ran into Queen Catherine in the hallways. Christian told her how he was there to court her, but Catherine was unimpressed. He reminded her of their previous flirtations in the past, and how she was now unmarried and free. He persuaded her to consider his proposition, as they would make an incredibly powerful couple. The next day the Duke ran into Queen Catherine once more, that this time he was none too impressed, to see another man was possibly courting her presence. He could not be bothered by Narcisse, and reminded Catherine of their meeting in the greenhouse. He kissed her hand before leaving. That night while on his way to the greenhouse, his carriage stopped and he got out to see what it was all about. He called to see if anyone was there, but before he could say anything else was shot in the neck with an arrow. He died instantly. * Forbidden - (Mentioned) The Duke of Guise's high treason agents the crown is covered up in light of his murder. King Antoine, King Francis, Queen Mary, Queen Catherine, Marie de Guise, Louis Condé and Lady Lola all attend his funeral. Later King Francis tells Lola he was looking her her at the Duke's Memorial service. He has good news. The Duke and Duchess Von Amsberg are in town, they're a wealthy, and powerful branch of The Hapsburgs, and have agreed to an engagement between their infant daughter and their own son, John Philip. Notes * Became the Lord Majesty of France soon after arriving back at French Court. Toy Soldiers * Lost his possition at court after fleeing during The Black Plague. The End of Mourning * Died at the hands of the Bourbon Brothers, from King Antoine. The End of Mourning Historical Notes * His real name was 'Francis de Lorraine II' but was renamed Christian for the show. * Connected to the House of Bourbon on his mother's side. * His other titles included Prince of Joinville, Duke of Guise, Duke of Aumale * King Henry II and the Duke of Guise were actually childhood friends. * In 1557 he led an army into Italy to aid Pope Paul IV, but was recalled to France and made Lieutenant-General of France. * On 7 January 1558, he captured Calais from the English — an enormous propaganda victory for France. Throughout the reign of King Henry II, Guise was the premier military figure of France, the "grand duc de Guise" as his contemporary Brantôme called him. * Died at 44 from an assassination made by a Louis Condé supporter. ** Died 1 week after his birthday. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:Noble Category:French Category:House of Guise Category:Deceased Category:Duke